a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and in particular, to a high brightness light emitting diode.
b) Description of the Related Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,768 issued to Biing-Jye LEE et al. and having the same assignee as the present application, a light emitting diode as shown in FIG. 1 is disclosed. In the light emitting diode, an n-type GaAs semiconductor substrate 12 is formed on an n-type back electrode 10. A distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) layer 30 is formed on the semiconductor substrate 12. The distributed Bragg reflector layer 30 preferably comprises a material chosen from the group consisting of AlGaInP and AlGaAs. A stacked structure 14 is formed on the reflector layer 30 and includes a bottom cladding layer of n-type AlGaInP 140, an active layer of AlGaInP 142, and a top cladding layer of p-type AlGaInP 144. A p-type window layer 16 is formed on the top cladding layer 144. The window layer 16 preferably comprises a material chosen from the group consisting of GaP, GaAsP, GaInP, and AlGaAs. A p-type contact layer 17 is formed on the window layer 16. The contact layer 17 preferably comprises a material chosen from the group consisting of GaAsP, GaP, GaInP, and GaAs. A transparent conductive layer 19 is formed on the contact layer 17, extends through the central hollow of the contact layer 17, and contacts with the window layer 16 by forming a Shottky barrier therebetween. The transparent conductive layer 19 preferably comprises a material chosen from the group consisting of indium oxide, tin oxide, indium tin oxide, and the like transparent materials. A p-type front electrode 20 is formed on the conductive layer 19.
The above mentioned prior art light emitting diode is characterized in that the contact surface between the conductive layer 19 and the contact layer 17 is formed into an ohmic contact and the contact surface between the conductive layer 19 and the window layer 17 is formed into a Shottky barrier. Therefore, after the current from the front electrode 20 is spread in the conductive layer 19, it flows into the active layer through the ohmic contact and not through the Shottky barrier before it encounters the current from the back electrode 10 to generate light.
In the prior art light emitting diode, the current portion and the light emitting action directly under the front electrode 20 can be reduced because the current from the front electrode 20 can be controlled to flow through the ohmic contact and not through the Shottky barrier so that the undesired effect of blocking light by the front electrode 20 can be avoided. However, the light generated in the active layer 142 has to pass through the contact layer 17 to emit and the contact layer absorbs about 15% to 20% of the light passing therethrough. Besides, the interface between the contact layer 17 and the window layer 16 also causes an undesired effect of absorbing light. Consequently, if the area on which the contact layer 17 is located over the window layer 16 can reduced, the undesired effect of light absorbing by the contact layer 17 and by the interface between the contact layer 17 and the window layer can be reduced. Thereby, the brightness of the light emitting diode can be increased.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a high brightness light emitting diode having a distributed contact area to reduce the undesired effect of light absorbing by the contact layer and by the interface between the contact layer and the window layer so that an improved efficacy of increasing the brightness of the light emitting diode can be achieved.
To achieve this object, a high brightness light emitting diode having a distributed contact area comprises a first electrode; a semiconductor substrate formed on the first electrode; a first cladding layer of a first conductivity type formed on the semiconductor substrate; an active layer formed on the first cladding layer; a second cladding layer of a second conductivity type formed on the active layer; a window layer of a second conductivity type formed on the second cladding layer; a distributed contact area in a predetermined pattern formed on the window layer; a transparent conductive layer formed over the distributed contact area and the window layer, the transparent conductive layer being in ohmic contact with the distributed contact area and a Shottky barrier being formed between the transparent conductive layer and the window layer; and a second electrode formed on the transparent conductive layer.